The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for providing a decorative appearance for a copper water supply pipe extending from the wall of a bathroom. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative trim tube that can be slid over the water supply pipe and securely attached to the water supply pipe to both protect the water supply pipe from corrosion and provide an aesthetically pleasing decorative appearance for the water supply pipe.
In new home constructions, the water supply pipes for bathroom fixtures typically extend approximately four to six inches from either the bathroom wall or the bathroom floor. The water supply pipes are typically located behind the bathroom fixtures about six to twelve inches above the floor level. Typically, the water supply pipe extending from the bathroom wall or floor is connected to the main water line behind the bathroom wall or floor surface.
After the bathroom has been constructed, bathroom fixtures, such as a toilet or sink, are installed in the desired location and a shut-off valve is attached to the water supply pipe extending from the wall. Typically, the shut-off valve includes a threaded outlet that receives a flexible conduit that is connected to the bathroom fixture to supply water to the fixture. The flexible conduit allows the builder to have increased flexibility in the placement of the bathroom fixtures by increasing building tolerances during construction of the bathroom.
While the above-identified method of supplying water to a bathroom fixture has proven to be effective and convenient for modern builders, the approximately six inch section of unfinished copper water supply pipe extending from the wall or floor of the bathroom is considered by some to be unattractive. Additionally, after years of use, the copper water supply pipe can become corroded, further decreasing its attractiveness. Finally, unfinished copper piping is difficult to clean and disinfect, which may present problems in an otherwise sanitary bathroom environment.
One method of eliminating the length of copper water supply pipe extending from the wall of the bathroom is to cut off the copper water supply pipe near the wall of the bathroom and attach the water shut-off valve very close to the wall of the bathroom. Although this method improves the appearance of the water supply pipe, it requires the builder to perform the finish work of trimming and affixing the water shut-off valve close to the wall. Additionally, this method significantly decreases the tolerance between the position of the bathroom fixture and the position of the water supply pipe and causes a decrease in sanitary conditions due to the inaccessibility of all surfaces for cleaning.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative pipe protector that can be placed over the copper water supply pipe extending from the wall in a bathroom. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a pipe protector that includes a durable outer, protective coating that can be repeatedly cleaned and sanitized. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a pipe protector having a trim tube coated with a durable material, such as chrome. Further, it is an object of the invention to provide a trim tube that can be easily positioned on the copper water supply pipe to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance for the water supply pipe. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid-tight connection between the water supply pipe and the trim tube. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a trim tube having an externally threaded portion that allows a shut-off valve to be easily attached to the trim tube.